


Daddys Little Boy

by UniKitty321



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, M/M, daddy dom, ddlb, little boy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25550023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniKitty321/pseuds/UniKitty321
Summary: This is a DDLB story (daddy-dom, little-boy.) Daddy Draco Little Harry.Harry has had the little space since he can remember. though he never knew what it actually was. he'd just fall in sometimes and act like a kid. mostly when he is in the common room or alone. Helps with his stress and depression. he'd cuddle his stuffed animal that he had since he was a baby. and no one will question.Draco has always had a crush on Harry. and when he finds that he carries a stuffed animal in his bag he becomes curious about Harry.Set in Fith Year.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 15
Kudos: 65





	1. 1

Harry p.o.v  
I'm in Grimmauld place, cuddling my stuffed lion named Simba. Ron and Hermione are talking, but I stopped listening. I got bored, and I really just want to play, and eat some Candy.   
"Harry?" Ginny asked, walking in.   
"Yes?" I said sitting up, carefully setting Simba on the pillow.   
Ginny came over and sat down, leaning against me. "I'm bored and I need something to do."   
I leaned my head on hers and said, "Same. I also want candy."   
"Mom made cookies." Ginny said.   
My eyes widened, and I jumped up yelling. "Cookie!" I grabbed Ginny and Simba. The two of us, Simba of course tucked safely in my arms, ran to the kitchen.   
"Harry!" Hermione yelled running after us, Ron being dragged.   
Poor Ron. Wonder if that's how Simba ever feels. Ginny and I just laughed as we ran into the kitchen and began searching for cookies.   
"Harry. Why were you not listening to us? And you know you can not have cookies." Hermione said.   
I frowned as I found the cookies. I held them, staring at them, pouting. "But. I want cookies." I looked at Hermione with puppy dog eyes.   
Harry has done this alot, and almost every time he does, all the Gryffindors, Sirius, Remus and Miss Weasley break. But never Hermione. She is as cold as stone.   
"Aww come on Hermione look at him. Just let him have one." Ron said smiling at me.   
"No it'll make him less hungry for dinner. He already don't eat enough as it is!" Hermione yelled at Ron and taking the cookies.   
"What about me?" Ginny asked a glimmer of hope in her eyes.  
"No." Hermione responded putting the cookies on a high shelf.   
Ginny and I pouted, but Hermione just walked out,dragging Ron with her.   
"Meanie!" Ginny and I said in unison.   
"Wanna play with some stuffies?!" Ginny asked changing the subject.  
I nodded quickly, and we ran up to her room. Though sadly Simba still can not run.   
A bit later I was not in 'kid mode' anymore, and we began eating dinner. Hermione, sadly, was right. I only ate about half of my plate.   
"Harry, I think we need to talk." Remus said setting down his fork.   
Every one looked at him with slight fear, even though he only addressed me. "Yes?" I asked, and stopped poking my food. He took a deep breath and said, "I want to talk about how you act younger sometimes."   
I frowned and looked at the table, positive he is going to kick me out. I know it's abnormal and freaky. No one else does it, except for kids of course. "I'm sorry sir, I'll stop it."   
"Harry I am not going to ask you to stop, you are not in trouble. I just want to know if you are aware of what you are doing." Remus said and took another bite of food.   
"I am aware. It's just kind of fun to be a kid, and it helps relieves stress." I explained, and looked up.   
I saw Remus nod and say. "I have looked things up about people who do that, and one reason for it is to relieve stress. But I have seen other things about how people do it because it helps give them the childhood they wanted. Or that they want their Significant other to take care of them."   
"What do you mean by take care?" I asked.   
"Kind of like a care giver." Remus answered."  
"Some people find it kinky." Ron said and laughed.   
Hermione hit him and said, "shut up Ron. It is not just a kink."   
"Sorry." Ron mumbled and went to stuff his face.   
"Harry what you fall into is called 'little space'. While you are in it you act like a child, and your significant other may act as a what some people call, a mommy or daddy dom. You basically have done all this without knowing it" Remus explained more.   
"Okay. I understand. You don't hate it?" I asked. "No Harry, we are fine with it. Do what makes you happy." Sirius said. I grinned and took a bite of food. "Wait, how did you guys figure this out, and when?" I asked.   
"Been looking things up for a few days." Hermione answered.   
I nodded, and we finished eating. All the while I tried to push the bad thoughts away.


	2. 2

Harry p.o.v

The next day, everyone got ready to go to Diagon Alley. I made sure not to go into 'little space.' no matter how much Simba called to me. I picked up Simba and kissed him on the head.  
"Harry, come on. Simba will be here when we get back." Ron said.  
"I know, I just don't want him to be lonely." I said, holding him close.   
Ron frowned and walked out of the room, coming back with Ginny's Unicorn, Sparkle. "There, he is not alone anymore." Ron said taking my hand. We went down stairs where every one was ready to go.   
"What took you two so long!" Hermione yelled.   
"Sorry Harry did not want Simba to be alone."   
"Okay, well, let's go." She said as we got with an adult so we could apparate.   
When we got there, we began to walk around and get our items. When we were about done, and ready to go get ice cream, when Ginny came over and said, "Harry, I saw a new shop that has kids stuff. Would you like a new stuffie?"   
I fell into the space almost instantly, and nodded fast. Ginny grabbed my hand, and we ran over. Ron and Hermione close behind.   
Ginny is not a little, and we are like brother and sister. Really, she only likes stuffies because they calm her when she has a nightmare, or if she is just aggravated. The softness helps.   
We walked into the store and there are baby clothes, toys, and other essentials. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" Ron asked.   
"Yes come on!" I said, excited going over to the toys.   
We ran to the toys, Ron looking around, probably not wanting to get caught in a kids store. I felt the toys and found a cute deer. I picked him up and showed him to my friends. Ginny also picked out a puppy.   
As we were heading to the check out, I saw blankies. I started to touch a Slytherin green one, loving the softness. "You want that Harry?" Hermione asked.   
I nodded and picked it up.   
As we were about to leave Diagon Alley, we ran into none other than Malfoy. "Went to that baby shop, did you? Getting another sibling Weasley?"  
"Shove off Malfoy." Ron said, and we began to walk away.   
"Or what? You'll run to your mommy and daddy? Kind of rude when Harry has none." Malfoy jested.  
"Go away, meanie!" I yelled.   
Malfoy raised an eye brow and said, "or what Potter?"   
The adults came and we left.   
Draco p.o.v  
My parents came and took me away, as Potter's group took him. I looked back at him, and saw that he is skipping away hugging a stuffie.   
I turned back and we apparated home.   
At home, I layed in bed. Potter said a childish word, and hugged a stuffie. At least I think it was a stuffie. May not be.   
It would be cute seeing Harry cuddling a stuffie in a onesie, with a paci. Maybe even drinking out of a sippy cup.   
"Draco dear, dinner time!" Mom yelled up stairs.   
I got up and walked down stairs. The table is set and mom and dad are at each end of the table. I sat myself in the middle, on the side from where I can look out the window.   
"So, Hogwarts is starting tomorrow. Do you know who Ms. Umbrige is?" Dad said as we began eating.   
"Yes, I do." I said remembering the pink toad lady that baby sat me once.  
"Don't make her mad. Make sure you keep up your image. I don't want any attention drawn to the Malfoys. If you do as I ask, we will not go to the dark lord again." Dad said.   
"Yes father." I said. The only reason he join last time was because The dark lord threatened me and mother.   
"It would be even better if you can go to the light side Draco. Please, go get some friends in the light side. If you don't, we may need to go into hiding." Mother said.   
I nodded, then grinned. Maybe if I can get Potter to be my boyfriend, all will be better. I have a crush on him. So, It's not even fake love! I'll get two birds with one stone. "I won't let you down." I said, and ate happly.


	3. 3

Harry p.o.v  
As per usual, the house was in chaos. Everyone running around checking on last minute things. I sat on the couch, holding Simba, and the deer that I named James in honor of my dad. My trunk lay by my feet.   
As soon as everyone was ready, I put the animals carefully in the trunk, and covered them with the blankie.   
We then held onto the adults, and went to platform nine and three quarters. We said goodbye to the adults, and got onto the train, getting in a compartment. Ginny ran off to find Luna.   
I took out Simba, and James, and held them to me. "Harry are you sure you should have them out right now?" Ron asked.   
I looked at the closed blinds and locked door, nodding.  
"Harry, will you be okay with every one knowing? I mean, if they find out." Hermione asked.   
Ron laughed and said, "All of Gryffindor knows it."   
Hermione glared at him and said, "Shut up Ron." Then hit him.   
"I don't know. I mean Gryffinor does know, but I don't know how every one else will act. I bet Slytherin house will make fun of me." I said, holding the stuffies tighter.   
They nodded and Ron said, "Well, we will always be here to help Harry."   
I smiled and somehow managed to fall asleep on the train. I was not even tired.   
Hermione woke me up a bit before we got to Hogwarts, yelling at Ron, and I, to get changed. We both ran out, after putting James and Simba in the trunk of course, and got changed into our robes.   
Then, we finally made it to the station, and got off to see Hagrid calling the first years over to the boats. Hermione, Ron, and I, waved to him as we got onto the carrige.   
That's when I saw the most scary thing ever. A black, almost skeletal like horse with wings. "Don't worry I can see them too." A girl with pale blonde hair, much like Malfoys said. She must have seen my scared expression. "You are just as sane as I am."   
Ginny climbed up and said to the blonde, "Stop wandering off, it's too hard to keep up."   
Luna just smiled and began reading something called the quibbler upside-down.   
I stared in horror at the horse, and Hermione said, "What are you looking at?"   
"You... You don't see the horse? Pulling the carrige..." I said as it began to walk.   
Hermione and Ron looked at me worried and said, "it's moving on its own, just as it always has."   
We then pulled up to Hogwarts and hopped off. I kept glancing back at the horses until I could not see them. Those are some scary looking things. I want my stuffie.   
After the sorting, Dumbledore went to speak. But some toad like lady interrupted him. She made a speech of her own. I don't like her. She is to pink. And... Toad like.   
Draco p.o.v  
Ah. Umbitch. Just as ugly as I remember. I looked over to Harry who is staring at her in disgust. Kind of cute.   
I looked at both Pansy, and Blaise. Who are also looking at the Griff table. Blaise at Neville, and Pansy at Hermione. Both of them also no longer want to be death eaters. Same as their parents.   
Our parents say Voldemort is crazier than last time. Not sure how crazy he was last time. I feel as though he was not crazy last time, if this is crazier.   
We began eating when Umbitch finished her speech. I kept glancing at Harry, who would glare when he caught me looking at him.   
This will be harder than I thought.


	4. 4

Harry p.o.v  
As soon as we got to the common room I sat on a couch and cuddled my stuffed animals. Hermione and Ron sat on eather side of me.   
Everybody just came in, ignoring us and doing there own thing. There were a few first years who glanced at us. But I'm sure   
We talked a little bit untill Hermione decided that it is time for bed.   
"But Hermione it's only ten!" Ron whined laying on the couch looking like a drama queen.  
"I don't care Ron we have school in the morning and we can't leave Harry alone!" So Hermione took my hand and his ear and dragged us up to our room and pushed us to our respective beds. "Good night!" And she stormed out as the rest of the boys came in.   
I got ready for bed and cuddled my animals and feel asleep.   
Though it was hard because Ron snores. But. Still a good sleep.   
In the morning we got up and began getting ready for the school day. And not wanting to leave Simba I carefully put him in my bad leaving James. I want to take him. But there is no more room.   
Ron asked me if it really is a good idea. But I told him not to worry no way will Simba get hurt or any one find him.   
Ron then took my hand and we went to the great Hall. Running into nun other than Draco Malfoy. "Hello Harry... Weasly."   
"What do you want Malfoy." Ron said.   
"Nothing. Just greeting you both on this fine morning." Then he smiled brightly and walked inside the great Hall.   
Me and Ron just walked to our table sitting next to Hermione. "Morning boys." Hermione said eating.   
We both said morning to her then began eating our breakfast.   
I felt some one looking at me and when I looked to see who it is. It's draco again. I glared at him hoping that he'd stop. But he just smiled.   
I decided to ignore him so I began eating again.   
Draco p.o.v  
At dinner I found Harry storming angerly to the great Hall. I smiled and walked up to him. "Hello Harry." I said.   
He turned to me this green eyes showing anger and hate. "What do you want Malfoy."   
I just smiled and said, "you."   
He glared and turned around to walk. But not wanting him to leave I grabbed his arm. But not to hard I don't want to hurt him. He quickly turned back dropping his bag saying, "let go of me malfoy!"   
I let go and looked at his dropped bag to see a stuffed animal peeking out. Harry quickly picked up the bad and looked at the animal carefully. Then Harry glared at me and Quickly walked away.   
I went a different way to the great Hall so Harry won't think I'm intentionally fallowing him. Plus it helps me clear my head and think rationlly.   
When I made it to the hall in saw Harry talking to ron and Hermione and he Is obviously making sure to keep his voice down.   
He looked at me with fear but I just made a point to ignore him and go get my dinner. "What's wrong with potter?"   
I thought about telling her but decided that it would be good for of I want Potter to not do that. "I have no idea Pansy."   
I hope I can get him to like me.


	5. 5

Harry p.o.v  
I was so scared all day about what Malfoy would do. I told Hermione and Ron what happened and they made sure to keep an eye out. But no one said anything. No one teased me or anything. Wich just made me more nervous.   
Does that mean something worse is coming.   
Though at this moment is not what I should be thinking about. It's the last calss of the day Defance against the dark arts. And I heard our teacher is bad. Fred and George told us.   
And it's with ravenclaw thank Merlin. I can not be near Slythren at the moment.   
Then. The pink lady came in.   
She came in talking to us like kids with almost caused me to slip in to little space. And gave us first year books.   
Hermione pointed out that we are not supposed to be learning this. But Umbringe told us that our learning has not been taught correctly and that we are now going to be taught how the ministry wants us.   
And that actually does sound fair. We did learn some horrid things last year. And Lockheart was not good. But we did have good teachers. Such as remus, and mad eye was not all bad. And even though Quirl had old moldy wart on the back of his head. He was a good teacher. "But. Why do we need are wands away?" I asked her when no one was talking.   
"Raise your hand when you wish to speak. And the answer to that is because you don't need them. Do you expect to get attacked in this class?" She asked.   
"Well I have been attacked every year by a teacher in this class. Though Remus had no control I did get attacked." I replied.   
She looked confused and said, "well there is no possible way to get attacked any were. You are safe."  
"Well moldy wart is back so really no one is safe." I answer.   
"He is not back mister Potter."   
"I saw him-"   
"Cedric's death was a tragic acsadant."   
Then basically we got in a argument and I got sent to professor McGonagall.   
"Is it true that you shouted at Umbrjge?"   
"Yes but-"  
"That you called her a lier?"  
"Yes we'll-"  
"That you called her a ugly pink toad and belongs in the bottom of the lake?"   
"Yes-"  
"Have a biscuit Potter."   
"Have a what?"   
Then after the conversation with her it was time for dinner. "how did it go?" Ron asked.   
"I'm not intruble or anything thank Merlin." I replied.   
"What happened?" Hermione asked.   
"She gave me a biscuit and we talked." I answered.   
"That's all?" Ron asked.   
I nodded and we began eating. The stare of Malfoy on me as usual.   
"Malfoy had been staring at me aloy latley." I said meeting his gaze.   
Hermione looked at him just as he looked away and said, "I tried talking to him while you were talking to McGonagall. And. It was weird he was. Nice."   
"What did you talk to him about?" Ron asked.   
Hermione p.o.v (earlyer)  
I ditched Ron telling him I have to use the loo. Though really I want yo talk to Malfoy. And with Ron that would be hard because he is a think headed idiot.   
And when I found him he sent his friends away and said, "Granger how nice to see you. You look absolutely lovely today."   
"Okay what's going on?" I asked since he done something completely. Unmalfoy like.   
"I am trying to be nice this year. And I have been meaning to talk to you." He replied.   
I looked him up and down and said, "okay. About what?"   
He took me to an abandoned corridor and said, "Voldimort. Me and my family don't want to be with him. We want protection. So do Pansy and Blaise."   
I nodded and said, "why don't they. Go to Dumbledore."   
"There family is scared. They think the best way is by befriending you and your friends. Hermione can I tell you a secret?"   
"Um. Sure." I said getting a little uncomfortable.  
"I love Harry." Draco said.   
So now at dinner I of course only told them the first bit. Not Draco telling me he loves Harry and our conversation after that.   
Draco p.o.v

I sure hope Hermione don't tell them. I don't mind the part about protection. Just not me loving Harry. I litterly confessed my love if Harry to her. She has no right to tell anyone. Though I'm sure I can trust her.   
I looked at Umbrige who is stuffing her fat toad like face. I hate that bitch.   
Then I went back to looking at Harry. He is so cute. And he must be into that. Baby stuff. Or he just has some mentle issue to were his stuffed animal calms him. I know Female Weasly has it.   
Thought I don't care what he has. I'll still always love him.


	6. 6

Harry p.o.v  
"You know harry. Draco really does want to be out freind. It's not just because he is in trouble." Hermione said thoughtfully a few minutes after telling us her conversation.   
I nodded and glanced at Draco who is still staring at me. "But how are you so sure of it?" Ron asked.   
"I made him take vertuseriom." Hermione said grinning.   
"We're did you get it?" I asked.   
"I always carry a vial on me for emergency." Hermione answerd showing us a vial.  
Then Parkinson came over and smiled. "Hello." She said smiling and grabbing a bread roll.   
"Hi?" Me and Ron said.   
"So. Draco is having a 'birthday party' this weekend. And he wants you to come." She said looking at her nails as she eats the bread.   
"Why now?" Ron asked.   
"He was to busy to have one iver the summer and it's close to the school year so he though. Why not. Are you coming or not?" She answered.   
"Yah we loved to!" Hermione said.   
"Great it's Sunday at 8 sharp." And she left.   
"Hermione!!" Ron said.   
"They want to be our friends. Saturday we will get Draco a present." Hermione said.   
Saturday I woke up and felt tired still and since it's Saturday I went into little space and remember we need to get Draco a present Wich made me happy. It's nice to give people presents and it would be nice to have Draco as a freind. He is cute.   
So I jumped onto Ron and said, "Rony we need to go shoppy."   
He groaned and said, "Harry get off me. And we have time."   
"But Rooooon." I whined.   
"Fine fine." Ron said getting up. We then got ready. Separately. And went to see Hermione in the common room on the couch reading.   
"Great your both awake let's get breakfast." Hermione said slamming her book shut.   
We then went to the great Hall me skipping beside Ron and Hermione. Some people looked at me weird others as though I am cute.   
After eating we went to Hogsmeed to look for a present.   
Hermione got him a book. Ron some candy. But I just can not find a thing. But then I saw a cute stuffed animal dragon that is a beautiful slythren green. "I want to get that for Draco." I said pointing at the dragon.   
"Um. Harry. Are you sure?" Hermione. Asked.   
I nodded and she just shrugged. So we bought it.   
Draco p.o.v. 

The trio showed up and Ron and Hermione gave me there presents Harry saying he wants to wait. I can tell he is in little space thing acting like he is not.   
It was adorable.   
After the party he came over and handed me the present. I smiled and opened it to see a green dragon. I smiled thinking that this just makes Harry even cuter.   
"Thank you Harry it's adorable." I said smiling sincerely.  
"Your Welcome draco!" Harry said beeming.   
I kissed his cheek making him blush and quickly walk over to Hermione who winked at me. And a confused Ron.   
I laughed and went to my room so I can get some sleep.   
Harry p.o.v   
Ugh. Monday is enough to nock any one out of a nice little space sleep. Then I realized I actually gave Draco stuffed animal. And he liked it!   
What if he startes making fun of me realizing I'm just a waste of space. And that I'm just stupid. "Hey harry time to get up you okay?" Ron said.   
"Yah just. Can't believe I have that to Malfoy."   
"What happened to calling him Draco." Ron asked.   
I shrugged and got up getting ready for the day.   
Draco p.o.v  
I woke up relizeing I fell alseep with the stuffed animal Harry gave me. I smiled knowing that when I get Harry to be mine he will like to know that I slept with it.   
I set it on my pillow and began getting ready for the day. "I can't believe Harry gave you a stuffed animal." Blaise said looking at it.   
"I think it's cute."I said grinning.   
"He's not even your boy freind yet." Blaise said also grinning. "But I thought you'd be giving him stuffed animals."   
I shrugged and said, "I will give him some. And he can give me some to. Harry so just so cute."   
Then we went to the great Hall. Us talking joyusly about our crushes.


	7. 7

Harry p.o.v  
I looked over at Draco who is coming in talking happly to Zabani. Maybe they are making fun of me. I felt like crying and Draco came over. "Hey harry. You alright?"   
I smiled and said, "I'm good. What do you want?"   
"To say good morning. And thank u for coming to the party." Draco said and kissed my cheek.   
I blushed as he walked away. "Okay. Why does he keep kissing you like that?" Ron asked.   
"I don't know. Just weird." I said.   
Hermione banged her head on the table a few time and said, "you both are so daft."   
We looked at her and Ron felt her head and said, "are you okay?"   
"I'm fine. Just. You two. It's obvious. Why." And she hit her head on the table one more time and kept her head there slowly shaking it.   
"I'm sorry Hermione." I said.   
"It's fine. You tell just need to stop being oblivious." Hermione said.  
"But. Mione. Malfoy is acting weird." Ron said.   
"Ron! It's obvious why Merlin!" Then she stormed out to go to first class.   
"Every one is acting weird." I said and finished up eating.   
Ron nodded and we fallowed Hermione.   
Later I am walking alone in the halls. Hermione wandered off, and Ron I think just went to the common room. Then I run into you guessed it Draco bloody Malfoy. "hey harry." Draco said smiling.   
"Hello Draco." I said and tryed to continue walking.   
"So what are you doing?" He asked blocking the path.  
"Walking." I said trying to go around again.   
This time he allowed me and fallowed. "well I'll go with." He stated walking right next to me. I ignored him and did not even look him. "Ugh I can not take this any more!" Draco said.   
I turned to ask what. But then he pushed me onto a wall and kiss me hard. I froze not sure what to do. Then Draco pulled away fear in his eyes."m-malfoy?" I asked.   
Then he ran.   
Draco p.o.v  
I ran from Harry. I can not believe I just kissed him. And now I'm running! What is wrong with me. I should have faced him like a man. But to late now.  
I stormed into the Slythren common room all the way to my room.   
I layed on my bed and held the stuffed dragon. "Draco?" Pansy said sitting next to me.   
"What?" I asked.   
"Are you okay what happened?" She said.   
"I kissed Harry. Then. I ran. I'll never be able to show my face again!" I answered.   
"Did you wait for a reply?" She asked.   
"No. I ran like a coward." I said.   
"I'm sure it'll be fine. Harry is not the type to be mean and spread things around about people." Pansy said.   
I shook my head and said, "this is me we are talking about. If he tells Ron and Hermione I'm sure Ron will spread things."   
Pansy sighd and said, "get some rest. I'm sure this will all be better later."   
Hermione p.o.v  
Harry came into the common room looking flustered and scared. "are you okay?" I asked.   
"Draco he. He." Harry shook his head and sat on the couch.   
"What? What did that slimy git do!" Ron asked gaining every one's undivided attention.   
Harry giggled and said, "he kissed me." And continued to giggle.  
Ron started talking about hurting Draco for hurting Harry but then froze. "wait he. He kissed you?" Ron asked.   
"Yes. Right on the lips." Then Harry began giggling again.   
Ron sat down aparrently unsure what to do. "That's great Harry. What happened next?" I asked.   
"He. He ran." Harry said frowning.   
"Aww. Was that all?" I asked.   
Harry nodded and said, "did I do something bad?"   
"No sweety maybe draco was just scared. Kissing some one takes a lot of courage. How about you go get some rest." I said taking Harry's hand and leading him to the boys room.   
He layed in his bed cuddling his stuffed animals and just layed there.   
I went back down to the common room. Ever one is talking about protecting Harry and hurting Draco if Drago hurts him. "Draco kissed Harry? What. I mean. Impossable. What is he playing at?" Ron mumbled to himself.   
"Ron?" I asked.  
"Hmm?" Was his reply.   
"If they end up together. You won't leave Harry right?" I asked.   
"Hermione! I would never leave Harry! He is like a brother to me! It's just. This was unexpected I mean. I will never leave Harry no matter what. He is my brother and if he ends up with Draco. I will be by his side" Ron answerd.   
I nodded and said, "thank you Ron. I was worried that. You know. Malfoy would get in-between you guys."   
"Nothing can ruin my friend ship with Harry." Ron said and hugged me.   
Then we stayed in the couch relaxing tell dinner.


	8. 8

Harry p.o.v

I woke up from a nap being shaken awake by Ron."mm what?" I said sitting up rubbing sleep out of my eyes.   
"It's dinner time." Ron replied walking out.   
And that's when I remembered what happened. Draco kissing me. I blushed a bit and got up walking out of the room. "How are you feeling harry?" Hermione asked me as we walked through the portrait.   
"Fine. Still a little shocked to Draco kissing me." I said the blush coming back.   
Then of course fait had to be against me and we ran into Malfoy Parkisin and Zabani as we made it to the great Hall. Draco is looking every were but at me and his friends are just acting as though everything is normal. And we just went our separate ways.   
I could feel Malfoy starting at me. Though I ignored it. Maybe he does not want to be with me. Maybe he does. Though. I'll never truly know untill he says something. And I don't want to say anything. Don't want to force him or anything.   
I glanced back at Draco who is still staring at me. He gave a small smile and then went to looking at his food and began eating.   
I grinned and also began eating.

As the day went on I tried getting his attention but nothing really worked. Does he not really like me? Was he just showing no hard feelings? I guess he does not want me. I mean. Who would? I'm just a freaky burden.

Draco p.o.v

That night I decided to take a walk since I was unable to sleep. Mainly because Harry is still on my mind. He does not seem mad or discusted. He mostly seemed. Flustered? Embarrassed? Eather was cute.   
I signed walking by the abandoned bathroom to hear sniffling and crying.   
That's nothing new from that bathroom but it does not sound like Mertls crying. So I walked in to find Harry curled up by the sinks crying. A little bit of blood trickling from his arm.   
I froze and watched unsure what to do. What is he even doing here? "H-harry?" I said slowly stepping forward.   
His head shot up his eyes going wide. "w-what are you doing h-here?" He replied.   
I just walked up and kneeled in front of him taking his arm gently. "Why?" I asked taking out my wand and healing him.  
"Why would you care?" He asked.   
"Harry I care about you more than you can imagine." I said and healed his arm.   
"Really?" He said tears coming to his eyes.   
I nodded and kissed his cheek. He hugged me tight and said ,"tank you Dwaco."   
"Your welcome." I said and laughed.   
Harry then yawned and nuzzled my neck mumbling, "I'm sweepy."  
"How about we go to my room and get some sleep ya?" I said picking him up.   
He nodded and held on as I walked us down to the dungeons and in my room.   
We got into bed Harry cuddling up to me.   
Just as we were about to fall asleep Harry mumbled somgines that sounded like, "tank you dwaco. I wuv you."   
I rubbed his back and said. "I love you to."


	9. 9

Harry p.o.v

I woke up unusually warm and wrapped in a tight embrace. "Morning Harry." I heard Draco say.   
I quickly turned and looked at him. He is grinning at me and pulled me back to him. "m-morning." I replyed.   
"Did you sleep good?" He asked running his fingers through my hair.  
"Yah... I'm sorry." I said trying to pull away.  
"You have nothing to be sorry for." Draco replyed holding me tighter.   
"But. I must have been really bothersome." I said feeling tears fall onto my cheeks. I looked at my hands and noticed that my wrist have scars.   
"Harry you were not bothersome. I helped you. I found you crying and I helped you Harry. You want to know something?" Draco said turned me to straddle his legs and face him.   
"What?" I asked.   
"You are really cute when you act little." He said stroking my cheek.   
I nuzzled his hand and slipped in. "weally dwaco?" I said.  
"Yes Harry you are so adorable." Draco said grinning.   
I giggled and nuzzled his neck. "tank you dwaco." I said and giggled more.   
Draco rubbed my back and laughed a little. "You welcome my little Harry."   
I cuddled to Draco just smelling him. He actually smells really good. I wander if he taste good. So. I licked him.   
"What are you doing?" He asked laughing and pushing me back to sit up again.   
"Tasting you!" I replied happly.  
"Really?" He asked.   
I nodded grinning.  
"Well then. I guess I can taste you to." He said pinning me to the bed.   
I squeeked as he licked my neck and cheek. He then looked me in the eyes. Then. He kissed me. I gasped and he took the chance to sneak his toung into my mouth.   
I slipped out of little space and kissed back sucking on his toung getting a groan from him. Then he pulled away. He grinned and said, "you taste good. And a great kisser."   
I blushed and said, "you to."   
Then pansy Hermione Ron and Blaise came in.

Ron p.o.v

We walked into dracos room to see both him and Harry on his bed cloths a little disheveled. "Um. Are. Are we interrupting?" I asked.   
"Oh. No no you are fine!" Draco said getting off of Harry both of them blushing.   
Harry got off the bed and Hermione held out his stuffed lion. Harry ran over and hot it hugging it to him. I looked over at Draco and saw that he is looking at his lap grinning and blushing.   
The girls and Harry decided that it's time to go to breakfast. Blaise fallowed and I stood in the doorway looking at Draco who also got up. "You okay?" I asked.  
"Oh let's see. I was kissing Harry and you guys showed up." Draco replyed a bit angery.   
I laughed and said, "could have been worse."   
Malfoy glared at me and said, "it could have. But I was quite enjoying my time with Harry."   
I laughed and said, "okay true I'm sorry. But we just needed to make sure Harry was okay. We were quite worred when we did not see Harry in bed when we woke up. Then we saw he was in your room. So we had to come and check on him."   
"How did you see he was in my room before you came?" Draco asked.

Draco p.o.v

Ron stiffened and said, "oh well. You see. Um. Harry has this magic item to see we're ever one is in hogwarts."   
"How?" I asked.   
Ron shrugged and walked faster to the great Hall.   
I'm sure it's not important. So I let it go and we walked in to see my friends and Harry's at the griffendore table eating. I sat next to Harry and hermine winked at me from the other side of him. The rest of our friends sitting across from us.   
Me and Harry are much more closer now. This is great.   
I kissed Harrys cheek and began eating. Everything is going to be okay. Just as long as I have MY Harry.


	10. 10

Harry p.o.v

Draco say next to me and Hermione winked at him. I blushed a bit and began eating. "So Harry did you have a good night." Ron said wiggling his eyebrows.   
"We did not do that. We. We just slept." I replied.  
Draco nodded and said, " yah me and Harry just slept. We are not at that stage yet."   
"Have you guys even started dating." Hermine asked.   
Draco looked at me and said, "well Harry do you want to date?"   
I nodded and he missed my forhead. "Yes we have." Draco said.   
Ron laughed and said, "so you guys kissed twice and did not even start dating."   
Me and Draco nodded and I blushed. "I did not know Draco wanted to date me."   
"He kissed you twice and you did not know he wanted to date you." Pansy said in a unbelieving tone.   
"Harry. You amaze me." Hermione said shaking her head.   
I blushed and Draco pulled me onto his lap and started feeding me. I giggled and booped his nose. Then he kissed my nose.   
"You two are so cute together. I ship it." Pansy said.   
"Ship?" Ron asked.   
"Basically I accept there relationship." Pansy said.   
"Oh come one pansy we shipped it before it was even a thing." Hermioen said and laughed.   
Pansy laughed and said, "true. We sure did. We should make merchandise."   
Hermione nodded and they walked out talking excited. Me and Draco laughed and Blaise and Ron said, "girls are crazy."   
Then we saddly had to go to classes. Draco kissed me good bye and we went to classes.   
I missed Draco I'd like to spend. More time with him. Then in potions I sat next to him. And he helped me make the perfect poitions. But in defence he was not with me and Umbrige was a real... Bitch.

Draco p.o.v

After classes me Blaise and pansy wen to the griffendore common room to do hw with the golden trio.   
Though Harry kept asking questions praticly trying to get me to do his hw. "Harry do your homework. I can't do it for you." I said pushing him his paper.   
"But Draco. It's hard." Harry said leaning against me.   
I rubbed his side and said, "I know Harry. But you have to do it okay."   
Harry sighed and got to doing his work.   
Hermione smiled and tried to get Ron do his work instead of copying her. I laughed and done mine.   
Once we finished Harry decided to cuddle me. He just crawled onto me and cuddled me. "I Harry." I said and kissed his nose.   
He giggled and kissed my nose. "Hi Dwaco."   
"Did you have a good day Harry?" I asked. Harry nodded frowning a bit. "What's wrong Harry?"   
"I don't wike Umbwige." He answered.   
"I don't eather. She is a real bitch." I said and every one in the common room agreed.   
Harry giggled and nuzzled my neck. "Dove you Dwaco."   
"I love you to Harry." I kissed his head and looked at the fire.   
My parents are going to be so happy to hear that I am dating him. Next I just need to ask about protection.


End file.
